Kithri
Played by Emily. Kithri is a Halfling Rogue who grew up in Baldur's Gate, the most populated city in all of Faerun. Though living in a large city provided Kithri with a chance to meet a wide range of people and learn Elven as a second language, as a child Kithri was often the butt of many jokes on account of her small stature. Growing up as a social outcast led Kithri to find herself mixing with other rough and tough youths in the streets of Baldur's Gate. Her comrades taught her how to fight, steal back from those who had stolen from her, and protect those things that are important. As Kithri's fighting and thieving skills grew, she was brought to the attention of the members of the elite Red Boot Crew. Being inducted into the street society gave Kithri a sense of community that she had never felt before in her life. The crew encouraged her to maintain her own identity as an urban-born Halfling. With her new found sense of community and self, Kithri began her pursuit of knowledge. Though she never formally enrolled at the university because of her distrust of institutions, Kithri was able to use her ingenuity to spy on lessons, satiating her desire to learn. It was through her studies that she became curious about the peoples and lands that lay outside of Baldur's Gate. One night, when the moon was full, a spectral stag appeared to Kithri. Following the stag out of town, Kithri found herself dancing with a member of the Gloaming Court. The experience left Kithri fey-touched with the dusky mysteries of the Fey. After returning to Baldur's Gate, Kithri felt increasingly uneasy staying in town and was soon convinced that a period of adventure and extended travel lay in her future. Her departure from the Red Boot Crew was difficult, but with the possibility of finding other crew members on the road, Kithri began her adventure. The beginning of her travels were rough. Kithri often called upon the deity Olladra for guidance and support. A goddess who favors the bold, Olladra encourages her followers to put their trust in their community, but fight against oppression and those who would deny people their freedoms. As such, the goddess was a favorite among the Red Boot Crew and often toasted during parties and festivals, using Olladra's main tenet of "Eat, drink, and be merry for life is good and luck comes to those who need it." By being prepared and decisive, Kithri was able to make her own luck and take advantage of opportunities when they presented themselves. She soon found herself among a group of fellow adventurers: Quelenna, Yuka, and Barfa. Throughout their wanderings, Kithri has tried to maintain her disposition as Neutral Good, however after the death of Lebron, a fellow member of the Red Boot Crew, the death of her almost-bed companion Theren, and the betrayal of a bartender with whom she entrusted the care of Raiko and Kairo, Kithri has been feeling more Chaotic. Goals *Seek out fellow members of the Red Boot Crew to help improve Streetwise, Stealth, and Thievery skills *Discover the intentions of Sajf Vapuri in regards to the war against Baldur's Gate. Make contact with friends back in Baldur's Gate if possible to learn of their involvement in the war and other happenings back home. *Aid the adventurers in bounty hunting throughout the city. *Join Quelenna at the university (though subtly) to add to previous coursework. Defenses *AC: 18 *Fort: 12 *Ref: 19 *Will: 13 Misc. Stats *HP: 32 *Speed: 6 *Initiative: 6 *Languages: Common, Elven Senses *Passive Insight: 15 *Passive Perception: 10 Skills *Acrobatics: 13 *Arcana: 3 *Athletics: 1 *Bluff: 2 *Diplomacy: 2 *Dungeoneering: 5 *Endurance: 1 *Heal: 0 *History: 3 *Insight: 5 *Intimidate: 2 *Nature: 0 *Perception: 0 *Religion: 3 *Stealth: 11 *Streetwise: 7 *Thievery: 13 Race Features *Bold - +5 to saving throws against fear. *Second Chance - Use second chance as an encounter power *Nimble Reaction - +2 AC against opportunity attacks. Class Features *First Strike - at encounter start, get combat advantage against foes that haven't acted yet. *Cunning Sneak - No penalty to Stealth checks for moving more than 2 squares, and take a -5 penalty instead of a -19 penalty to Stealth checks for running. If ending a movement at least 3 squares away from starting position, make a Stealth check to become hidden if there is any concealment or cover, except for cover provided by intervening allies. *Sharpshooter Talent (Crossbow) - Gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with a crossbow or sling. Far Shot is gained as a bonus feat, even if prerequisites are not met. *Sneak Attack - Once per turn, if you have combat advantage and hit with a crossbow, light blade, shortbow, or sling, deal extra damage. Feats *Far Shot - Increases projectile weapon range by 5 squares *Halfling Short Bow Hunter - When using a short bow, it gains the brutal 2 property and its range increases to 20/40 squares *Know When to Fold - While bloodied, the first time leaving a square on a turn, it will not provoke opportunity attacks from the movement. At Will Powers *Melee Basic Attack - You resort to the simple attack you learned when you first picked up a melee weapon. +1 vs. AC, 1d4 damage. Melee weapon. One creature. Attack: Strength vs. AC. Hit: 1W + Str modifier damage. Level 21: 2W + Str modifier damage. *Gloaming Cut - From the shadows you strike, and into the shadows you flee. +10 vs. AC, 1d6+1 damage. Melee or ranged weapon. One creature. Must have a crossbow, light blade, or sling. Attack: Dexterity vs. AC. Hit: 1w damage. Additional: Shift a number of squares equal to Int modifier and make a stealth check to become hidden. (Sneak Attack +2d6 to damage once per turn) *Sly Flourish - You use a distracting flourish with your off hand to land a solid blow. +10 vs. AC, 1d6+7 damage. Melee or ranged weapon. One creature. Must have a crossbow, light blade, or sling. Attack: Dexterity vs. AC. Hit: 1W + Dex Modifier + Cha modifier damage. (Sneak attack +2d6 to damage once per turn) Encounter Powers *Second Wind - spend a healing surge and regain hit points equal to your surge value. Gain a +2 bonus to all defenses until the start of next turn. *Shadow Strike - You emerge from the darkness, delivering a quick strike before retreating back into the shadows. +10 vs. AC, 1d6+6 damage. Melee or ranged weapon. One creature. Must have a crossbow, light blade, or sling. Attack: dexterity vs. AC. If you are hidden when you attack, you can make a Stealth check to remain hidden after the attack. Hit: 1W + Dex modifier damage. (Sneak attack +2d6 to damage once per turn). *Fleeting Spirit Strike - Before attack, shift 3 squares, after the shift can make a stealth check to become hidden. 10 vs. AC. 2d6 +6 damage. (Sneak attack +2d6 to damage one per turn) *Second Chance - Luck and small size combine to work in your favor as you dodge your enemy's attack. Trigger: You are hit by an attack. Effect: The attacker must reroll the attack and use the second roll, even if it is lower. Utility Powers *Tumble - You dodge and tumble past your foes with such speed and precision that they are unable to react. Effect: Shift up to your speed. Daily Powers *Trick Strike - Through a series of feints and lures, you maneuver your foe right where you want it. +10 vs. AC, 3d6+6 damage. Melee or ranged weapon. One creature. Must have a crossbow, light blade, or sling. Attack: Dexterity vs. AC. Hit: 3W + Dex modifier damage, and you can slide the target 1 square. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, you can slide the target 1 square whenever you hit it. (Sneak attack +2d6 to damage once per turn) Equipment *Cloak of Resistance Gain resist 5 to all damage until start of next turn. *Thunderburst Hand Crossbow Thunder power (daily minor) - The next ranged basic attack you make with this weapon before the end of your turn becomes a burst 1 centered on the target. Use your normal attack bonus for the basic attack, but against Fortitude. Each target hit takes thunder damage equal to the normal damage you would deal with a ranged basic attack with the weapon. Category:CharactersCategory:Summerhearth